From the Ashes
by wonderwman07
Summary: The gods have fallen and earth is lost. Saved by those in need of the Justice League Kal El and Diana will rise from the ashes. Will they follow their hearts and do the one thing they were denied in their old lives and embrace their second chance?
1. Prologue: Fall of the Gods

**Prologue: Fall of the Gods**

The Watchtower, the monitor room

..._Fear me humans for I am the destroyer of world. Do not call upon your masked heroes for they can not save you. FOR I AM MOGUL MASTER OF THE WAR WORLD AND THIS PLANET SHALL FALL!_

Seated in the monitor I watch as my fellow league members stare at the screen before us.

"How much time do you have Bruce?" Superman asks turning to Batman on his left.

"Not enough," Batman replies as he pulls up schematics of the gigantic circular ship floating beside us. "Nothing we have on the Watchtower would even leave a dent."

"Than what shall we do?" Aquaman asks.

"No its more like what can we do?" J'onzz replies.

"We try and save as many as we can," I reply as I look towards J'onzz, "Any idea where this thing is heading?"

"It's trajected to be within firing range in 10 minutes", Batman replies.

Leaning forwards I pull up the Watchtowers defensive grid.

"By the gods", I reply.

"Why are we still sitting here debating about this," Green Lantern shouts slamming his fist into the founders table.

"What the fuck are we going to do Hal, run out into space and punch it?" Barry replies getting up from his seat. "It's a real life Death Star, minus the way to destroy it"

I watch Kal simply leaning back in his rubbing the sides of his temples.

"Superman please tell us have something anything that in the Fortress that might..." Aquaman asks.

"No I don't," Superman replies. "Anything in the Fortress that might take out the War World will probably destroy this entire planet along with it."

"Than this really is the end," Barry replies.

"No we shall fight till the end," I say getting up from the table, "Because that is what superheroes do."

As I get up from my seat the Towers alarm system blares.

"Its Metropolis," J'onzz says as he stares at his computer screen.

"Looks like the first volley of and invasion," I reply as I watch robotic boot hit the ground on the screen in the center of the table

I watch the crimson red fill Superman's eyes as he watches civilians being gunned down. Unable to take feeling helpless I get up from my seat.

"Diana where the hell do you thing are you going?" Batman asks as he up in his seat.

"To stop those creatures," I reply as I head towards the exit.

"Diana it's too dangerous for you to go in alone and with out a plan," he replies grabbing my arm.

"For mortals yes," I reply as I swat his hand off me. "But not for me."

Walking through the doorway I hear his voice, "Diana wait."

I stop in my tracks and peer over my shoulder. I watch Superman stand up his eyes lost yet burning with rage.

"Diana is right," he says, "If this really is the end than I want to go out guns blazing and bring that fucker down with me."

I smile as I see the light no the fire in his eyes.

"Than let's move out," Superman replies as he balls his hands into fists. "I don't like bad guys messing around in my yard."

Metropolis, The city of tomorrow

Teleporting down to Metropolis I find my city in shambles. A thick black smoke rising to the heavens and the air is filled with the screams of the innocent. I try to remain calm as I give out orders to take out the robots invading my city.

"The invasion seems to be focusing around the Planet," J'onzz says.

"They are trying to make it a targeting beckon," Batman replies as he links into the government satellites.

"So if we take it out then..."

"They should not be able to get a lock on us," Barry replies looking towards Batman.

"In theory," Batman replies.

"Well its better that nothing," I reply. "J'onzz as soon as the War World gets into firing range I want you firing everything we've got at it."

"Got it Superman," he replies over the com, "Be careful down there."

"J'onzz you too," I reply turning of my com. "Ok everyone this is our one shot now let's spread out."

"We need to surround the Planet from all sides and attacking from all angles if this is going to work," Batman says.

Looking to the skies I take in a deep breath. I take to the skies with super sonic speed.

"Be sure to take some of them out on your way over," Diana orders before I hear her join me in the skies.

"You should have stayed with the others," I say as I hear her super sonic boom beside me.

"Like I would allow you to do this alone," she replies. "Barry and Hal are coming in from the South Batman from the sewers and Arthur from the river banks."

I nod as the planet comes into view.

"Gets end this," I shout as we land atop the Daily Planet.

Landing on the rooftop of the Planet we find it deserted.

"J'onzz is the signal still coming from here?" Diana asks as she touches her ear.

Diana's face dark skin turns pale.

"J'onzz... J'onzz!"

Looking over my shoulder I hear a voice counting down...

"..3, 2, 1...Your time is up Superman", the voice says.

"Clark's it's a trap..." I hear Batman scream over the com.

Tick, tick, tick...

"Diana!" I shout as I rush towards her.

Tick, tick...

I wrap my body around her holding her close. Her heart races in her chest.

"Kal," she whispers.

Tick, tick...

"I love you, Diana," I say as the flames consume us.

Hiya guys I hope you all are ready to start this new journey with me. please let me know if you like it:) Whats's up next: Reborn... Their world is gone but a new one needs there help. How will the league handle this new world? just wait and see :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What Would you do to Save Your World**

Earth-1 the Daily Planet, Metropolis

The world seems to fade as my exposed flesh burn in the flames. A singular heart beat rises above the sound end, Kal's. His massive body engulfs me as I watch the burning light radiate from the Planet. In a whirlwind he pulls me into himself spinning me around turning his back to the encroaching flames.

Kal screams in agonizing pain as he pins my head to his chest. His hands hold me close. He tries to protect me but a rush of heat blazes past my cheek. Like a wild fire the flames spreads from my cheek to the rest of my body. Oh Gaea the flames consume us. Inch by inch I feel my skin burn away into ash. My eyes fling open from the pain consuming my boy. I look down at Kal's strong arms to see our flesh was blackened from the flames. His skin and mine begin to flake off in the breezes. Darkness begins to creep into my eyes as I feel my soul fading away.

"Is this what death feels like?" I ask myself as I sense my end was near.

The sound of Trillion screams stirs my soul to I fight to remain in the realm of the living. A trillions soul we could not save. A trillions souls we had failed. Kal cries in anguish, for I he hears them all at once: a singular voice calling out for him to save them. As my head rest against his chest I hear his heart breaks. He had lost another home.

His voice horse from the pain I hear him say four little words, "I love you, D...iana."

I try to speak but I see my brother Hermes, (Athantos, guide of the dead) extending his hand towards me.

In my heart I reply, "I love you too Kal ...El."

The world turns cold as my heart stops. At least in the end I didn't die alone for Kal El was with me.

Earth-110 Star Labs, KeystoneCity

**Level one alert**

"Door open," a dark skinned woman says as she stands in front of a dimly lit room.

_Amanda Waller, Director of A.R.G.U.S. was lettered on the glass and steel door._

**"Authorization required"**

"Amanda Waller," the woman replied.

**"Access granted," the computer replied. "Welcome back Ms Waller."**

The computer screen flickers on as the woman enters the room. Walking over to the desk she takes a seat. Looking up at the screen in front of her face darkens as her eyes are met with statics, hundreds of statics.

"Talk to my Oracle," Waller asked as an oval face appears in the upper right hand portion of the screen. "What am I looking at?"

**"Earth-1..."**

The wheels in Waller's mind turn.

"Earth-1, Earth-1..." she kept repeating under her breath cutting off Oracle, "Oracle pull up all of the intel we have on Earth-1."

**"Locating files... Searching... intel located... Earth-1 closes universe to Earth Prime and home of the Justice League," Oracle replies. "Our drones have just picked up Mogul's War World entering Earth-1 airspace."**

"Has the Justice League engaged Mogul?" Waller asks as she pulls up a live feed from Earth-1.

Earth-1 stand peaceful and quiet in space, totally unaware of the death heading towards them.

**"No, from our censors I do not believe they have detected anything yet," Oracle replies. **

"Shit, shit, shit," Waller cusses.

"How much time do we have before Mogul attacks Earth-1?" Waller asks as she hears someone knock on her office door.

**"Minutes maybe give of take a few seconds," Oracle replies. **

Waller leans back in her chair and sighs, "You are a fucking master super computer Oracle you are suppose to know these things."

"Is everything alright Director?" a voice male voice asks as he opens the door.

"Asking Earth-1 for help has just become no longer an option Colonel for us," Waller replies coldly.

The colonel stands in front of Waller's desk, his mouth open.

"He's..." the colonel replies.

"...already there," Waller replies.

Steven walks around Waller's desk and stands besides he. She tilts the screen to allow him to see the War World approaching Earth-1. He touches her shoulder.

"Maybe not Amanda," Steven replies as Waller shrugs off his hand.

"Can't you see they have already lost!" she shouts as she slams her hands into the desk in front of her.

"All I see is a chance a slim chance to save our world," Steven replies as he pulls up a research tab on the screen.

Waller raises an eyebrow. Was he suggesting for use to let Earth-1 die in order to save their own? Waller stares up into Trevor's eye and saw he was serious. Waller sighed for sadly she had already thought the same thing.

"At the cost of their own Colonel," Waller replies folding her arms across her chest.

"Like you said Waller their world is already lost," he replies as he slides something on to her screen from his tablet.

"What the hell am I looking at Trevor?" Waller asks as building schematics for a device appear.

"Schematics for a boomtube the twins have been working on", he replies.

"Boomtube?" she scoffs. "Are we going to Apokolips to ask for help now Colonel?"

"No, the twins have reformatted one to teleport between the main universes," he replies.

Waller watches the plans come together before her eyes revealing an arch shape.

"We could use this to save Earth-1 Justice League and bring them here to help us," he replies.

For a moment Waller feels the guilt seep back in to her soul. A flash of their worlds league enter her mind: their broken bodies in a pile in front of her.

_"Earth doesn't need heroes," Waller said as she flies of the rubble that once was the Hall of Justice. "We can take care of ourselves."_

She watches Steve as she shakes the

"If we do this we are going to have to lie to them, including Wonder Woman," Waller replied getting up from her seat. "Will you be able to do that Steve?"

"Ma'am, we need all the help we can get at this point," Steve says as he walks towards the door.

Waller slowly turns her gaze towards the tablet Colonel Trevor had left on her desk. Picking it up Waller sees the casualty list from KeystoneCity: sixty-four over the past five mouths. Seventy if one added on the police officers kill in the line of duty trying to handle the Injustice League.

"Whether it's the Injustice League or Mogul, this world needs hope Amanda," he says as he walks towards the exit. "This world needs them. If lying to them will help us..."

Looking up from the tablet Waller knew he was right. She was good at lying. She had even lied to him, to the whole damn world even. What's one more lie going to do to her already blackened soul?

"Where are the twins?" Waller asks.

**"In their room Ms Waller," the Oracle replies**.

"Colonel Trevor," she pauses looking back at Steven's tablet, "Do it,"

Steven nodded before leaving Waller alone in her office.

"Oracle open a comlink to the Wonder Twins," Waller orders.

**"Comlink open Ma'am"**

Living quarters Star Labs, KeystoneCity

A boy and a girl are seated in front of four large flat screens filled with mathematical equations.

"Zan and Jayna," a female voice comes over the com.

The boy and girl don't answer the voice as they continue do move equations in mid-air.

"What if we balance out the CO2 levels..." the girl says as she waves clear part of a mathematical equation from one of the screens.

"No, no, no Jayna that won't work..." the boy replies as he sides an equation on to the screen in front of the girl.

"Wonder Twins," the female says again but they still do not answer. "DAMN IT YOU TWO!"

Both children quickly look up from their screens up towards to the speaker in the center of their room.

"Hello Director Waller," the boy says.

"Good morning Ma'am," the girl replies.

"No pleasantries, I need you head toward your little boomtube experiment in lab three now," Waller says sternly.

"But Ma'am it's not ready to use," the boy replies.

"Have you tested it yet Zan?" Waller asks.

"Well yes..." Zan replies as he looks at his sister Jayna.

"And did it work Jayna?" Waller asks.

"Will yes, but..."Jayna replies as she looks at her brother.

"Well than get your purple catsuit shifting asses down to lab three now!" Waller shouts.

"But why do you even want to use it..." the girl asks.

"I SAID NOW JAYNA!" Waller shouts even louder causing the twins to jump back slightly. "The Colonel will inform you of the details, but in nutshell we are going to bring Earth-1's Justice League here."

"Earth-1?" they both ask in unison.

"Steven will elaborate," Waller say before she turns off the com. "Now get moving."

"Yes ma'am," they reply as they leap out of their seat.

Zan rushes over to his computer tower and rips out a one of three jump sticks and places into a tablet before his heads toward the door. As Jayna reaches the door to their room she opens it to find Colonel Trevor standing there.

"Jayna," he smiles as they look up at him.

"We are ready," they both reply as Zan as he checks turns on the screen.

"Good," he replies.

Walking out of the doorway the twins follow behind the colonel.

"Steven," Jayna calls. "What is Earth-1?"

"Don't ask the Colonel stupid questions Jayna," Zan snaps punching Jayna lightly on the arm. "Earth-1 is the home of the greatest Justice League moron/"

"It wasn't silly," she replies as she rubs the spot where he hit her.

"Jayna is right Zan that wasn't a stupid question," he replies looking over his shoulder. "They are our salvation."

"**Colonel Trevor," Oracle says interrupting the colonel.**

"Speak to me," Steven answers.

**"Our times table has just been moved up Colonel, Mogul has begun his attack of Earth-1."**

"You heard the nice computer lady kids," he says as he begins to run. "Move it you two, move, move, move."

"Zan, come on," the girl shouts as she shouts ahead of the boy.

"I'm coming Jayna," Zan replies as he runs into a soldier holding a stack of tablets. "But you're not the one running and reading at the same time."

On his knees his riffles through the pile of dropped tablets looking their research. Looking over her shoulders she sees Zan cussing as his tosses tablets left and right. Rushing over to her brother pops him in the top of his head and picks up a purple cased tablet to his right.

"Now how's the moron," she replies as she begins to running again.

"Shut up," Zan mumbles under his breath as he gets back to his feet.

Running down the glass filled hallways of Star Labs they approach lab number three. Jayna is the first at the door. As it opens she runs into something hard. Slowly looking up he sees a pair of military boot.

"Pardon me," Jayna says as her gaze moves up the hard object.

"Are you ok Jayna..." Zan asks as he finally reaches her. "Jayna, Jayna?"

Jayna doesn't reply but only points in front of her. He looks in front of them. Both of the twin's faces go white.

"Excuse us General Lane," Zan says as he holds his little sister's hand. "Please forgive Jayna..."

"No running inside you two," The older man replies. "This is a military facility not a playground."

"Sorry General but," Jayna begins to reply but Zan's hand comes across her mouth.

A muffled sound leaves her mouth.

"Child's," General Lane shrugs as he steps side from the doorway.

Jayna and Zan both look back at Colonel Trevor. He nod and they enter the lab, rushing inside hitting on switches.

Colonel Trevor begins to walk passed the General but Lane places his hands in front of Steven.

_"Oracle start up the boomtube controls," Zan says as he takes a seat in front of a computer control._

**"Beginning boomtube starting sequence"**

_"Jayna talk to me, how are things coming along in the boomtube chamber?" Zan asks as he pulls up their boomtube controls._

"What is going on Trevor?" General Lane asks as he blocks Steven's path.

_"Ready whenever you are Zan," Jayna replies. "All system are and ready of connection."_

"Earth-1 is under attack by Mogul," Steven replies as he swats General Lane's hand away. "Waller wants to save their Justice League."

**"Establishing hypertime connection."**

_"Scan of the any sign of the Justice League," Zan says as he presses a button on his tablet._

**"Justice League located Downtown Metropolis, the Daily Planet"**

General Lane eyes grew wide as he hears the words Justice League leave Steven's lips. He knew what the League meant, him losing control.

"No Steve," General Lane replies. "We don't need them."

"Waller thinks otherwise," Steven replies as he pushes passed the General.

"Amanda is weak Colonel Trevor, Colonel Trevor..." the General replies but Steven slams the door in his face. "Steven!"

General Lane shakes his head. He knew Waller was full of it even if Steven didn't. Turning around he see Waller standing behind them.

"So i am weak Sam," Waller smirks, "Wasn't I the one how gave the order to bring down the Justice League of our world and not you Mister i hate the metahumans."

General Lane stands in front of Waller silent.

"What's the matter Sam cat got your tongue or does the truth?" Waller replies as she walks passed him.

As Waller walks away she balls her hands into fist. The blackness in her heart felt extra heavy at this moment.

Waller sighs, "At you got to keep your soul Sam, at least you got to keep your soul."

_"Lock onto targets and bring them home Oracle," Zan says as he looks at the mass arch in front of him._

"**Targets locked and engaging... Medical unit need in lab three."**

"Medical unit?" Jayna asks with panic in her voice. "Oh no we have just killed the Justice League."

"You aren't helping Jayna," Zan shouts as he fights to focus the boomtube on Earth-1.

"Remain calm you too," Steven replies calmly.

Walking towards Zan as Steven watches the boomtube open within the arch in the center of the room. A bright flash feels the lab bellows into blinding everyone.

**"Teleportation complete"**

The smell of burnt flesh fills the air in the lab as Steven opens his eyes. Looking at the base of the arch he sees six burnt bodies on the ground as the medical unit come rushing in with six gurneys.

"Did we get them all Zan?" Jayna asks as she rubs her eyes. "Did we save the Justice League?"

"Yes Jayna, but they are severally burned," Zan replies as he stares at the burnt up League.

"Zan are they going to make it?" Jayna replies as she covers her nose to block out the smell.

"They have to Jayna, they have too," Zan says as he watches the League get covered in burn blankets. "The fate of our world depends on them."

Earth-110, the River Styx, the Underworld

I open my eyes to the blackness that only Hades can bring. I look around for my companions but I can not find them.

"Who's there," I call as I feel the icy breeze of the underworld against my back.

"A friend little, one lightening wielder," a male voice replies.

That name lightening wielder, my father when by that name long ago but the man's voice it sounded so familiar to me. It was almost smoothing.

"Have you come to take my soul into the underworld?" I ask into the darkness.

"No, beloved of my son and chosen by Yuda (Kryptonian moon and love goddess)," the voice replies as I feel warmth surrounding me, "I have come to bring you to son of me."

The kind voice fades. I hear the sound of a several voices around me as I feel a bright light in my eyes. Opening my eyes I see several shadowy figures around me.

_"We need to remove her braces," one of the voices says._

_"Pin her down nice and tight," another voice replies. _

I feel the heavy force of something pinning me down to cold metal. I fight.

_ "Steady, steady," another voice rings out._

Inch by inch I feel my braces moving off my wrists. A surge of lightening rips off my body.

"AHH!" I scream as a bolt of lightening leaves my fingers.

Star Labs, the healing tanks

I feel my self floating in something soothing. Slowly I open my eyes to find I am surrounded by glass and floating inside some kind of liquid. Moving my hands through the liquid surrounding me I feel it slipping through my fingers, soothing my wound as I move.

Looking around my tank I see Bruce, Barry, Hal and Arthur floating in tanks beside me.

"Where is Diana?" I ask myself.

_"AHH!" I hear Diana scream. _

"No," I mouth as her voice reaches my ears.

Balling my hand into fist I begin to punch the glass in front of me. My eyes burn red with rage as glass starts to crack beneath my fists. Shattering into pieces thousands of pieces the glass and I crash to the ground. Looking through the building I see three men and a woman pinning Diana down.

"Diana," I growl as I struggle to my feet.

Standing upright I fall backwards into the wall behind me. Gathering myself I stumble forwards I take flight crashing through the floors.

"Diana," I say, "Hold on."

Earth-110, Star Labs Military Medical Research Complex

"Are the others awake?" Waller asks as she walks down a brightly lit hallway.

"The male members of the Justice League are ma'am", the young woman replies as she follows close behind. "Zan is running tests on them in the healing tanks."

"Good", Waller replies. "And Wonder Woman?"

"Is in surgery," Jayna replies. "From the looks of her wounds Ms Waller, she should be died."

"I take you found her body with Superman?" Waller asks as they turn a corner.

"Yes Ma'am", Jayna replies as she follows close behind Waller. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Now you know why she is still alive", Waller replies smirking as she stops in front of window.

_"AHH!"_

**ALERT SYSTEM BREECH! **

"What now," Waller replies as she opens her com.

**"Superman is lose," Oracle replies.**

"How did this happen", Waller screams as she rushes towards the tank room.

"It shouldn't" Jayna replies as she rushes down behind Waller. "Zan used enough tranquilizers on him to bring down three Doomsday!"

"Zan, what is going on down there?" Waller asks Zan as she turns the corner.

"His up in surgery," Zan coughs.

"That's up fifteen floors," Jayna replies as she stops in her tracks. "He destroyed fifteen floors drugged and wounded. Why?"

Waller looked back at Jayna before replying," Go check on Zan. I'll handle Superman."

"I can help," Jayna replies as she walks towards Waller.

"Superman is having a knee jerk reaction..."

"The scream?" Jayna asks

Waller nods.

"I didn't know Superman and Wonder Woman were an item?" Jayna replies rubbing her chin. "All of the intel we have from that Earth-1 suggests that they were never together."

"Intel can be wrong Jayna you know that", Waller replies as she begins to walk away.

Heading to an elevator ahead that was a head of her, Waller step into it.

"But Ma'am I am never wrong", Jayna replies but Waller stops her as the elevator doors close in front of her.

Star Labs, Surgery Room

Crashing through floor by floor I keep my eyes fixated on Diana and broken body. Through the buildings structure I watch Diana's body light up a pale blue-white. Lightening poured off her body.

"What had they done to her?" I growl as I break through the final floor.

Landing on the ground I see men and women in lab coast struggling to pin Diana down: their hands burning as they struggled to hold her. Rushing towards her I grab her and pin her close to my naked body. I turn my crimson eyes towards them causing them to back off in to the corner of the room. I look down at her naked wrists. Standing up straight I walk towards the table holding her braces. Picking them up I gently place them back onto his wrists.

Slowly her color returns to its dark hue but her bruises become move visible. I gently touch her cheek.

**Clap, clap, clap**

"Hmm so she doesn't burn you in berserker god mode, how interesting," A voice says behind me.

Turning around I see the head of A.R.G.U.S. standing before me.

"You," I growl. "What have you done to Diana Waller?"

"Saving her life," she replies as she steps closer to me.

"Having men pinning her down didn't look like saving her," I reply as I curl Diana closer into me.

I stare at Waller something was off. She looked like Waller but she doesn't smell like Waller.

"You aren't Waller," I say.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would Superman," Waller replies with a smirk, "So how about we give Diana back to the nice doctors over there so they can finish healing Diana."

I stare into Waller's eyes there was no deception in them. I place Diana gently back onto the table.

"Thank you for your cooperation Superman," Waller replies as she signals to the doctors to come from the corner, "Welcome to Earth-110."

Hiya guys, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What's up next: The League is reborn and how will they react to what A.R.G.U.S. and Waller have been up to in Earth-110.


End file.
